


Over

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lip heard Ian and Mickey talking about Mandy and Kenyatta, and he can’t control his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

That day, Lip woke up earlier than usual, since he had a class early in the morning, and started carrying himself towards the bathroom, when he heard mumbling coming from the boys room.  
And he really didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he heard Mandy’s name, and despite everything, he couldn’t pretend she didn’t mean anything to him anymore.  
So he just.. casually listened.  
“Ian, you heard her, she doesn’t want our help.”  
“Yeah, that’s what she says, but how can we leave her there, living with that monster..”  
“Ian, I’m not gonna say it again. I offered help, I brought her here, she went back to that piece of shit who hit her? Fuck her, man, I did my job!”   
“Jesus Mickey how can you be so stubborn, it’s you sister we’re talking about..”  
Lip’s ears, anyway, lost the conversation right after Mickey finished talking.  
That’s what was wrong with her face? That bastard hit her?  
His legs were running before his brain could process where we was going. He was out of the house in less than a minute, running towards the Milkovich house.  
He started banging on the door, waiting for someone to open it, because the anger he was feeling just couldn’t be contained, he had to do something.  
Eventually, the door opened, showing a scared Mandy on the other side.  
“Mandy! I- I know what happened” His angry tone becaming soft for a moment, before returning to his original state, with twice the force.  
“Where is he?” he growled, looking past her.  
“Who are you looking for? Mickey? He was supposed to be at your house..”  
“No, not Mickey. Your boyfriend, where is he?” he couldn’t stand still, he kept moving, bouncing from one feet to the other.  
“What do you want from him?”  
“What do I- Mandy he hit you! I need to bring you away from here, I need to find him, and..”  
Mandy’s face instantly changed, her fist tightened on the door frame.  
“You know what, Lip? I’m not your tool anymore, you don’t need to do anything. I can take care of myself, I most certainly don’t need you to protect me. Fuck off.”  
She yelled, slamming the door in Lip’s face, and he knew that no matter how hard he knocked, she wouldn’t open again.


End file.
